


Tails Has Two Dads Chatposts

by shinvermouthea



Series: Tails' Gay Dads AU [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, in this au silver is the same age as tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinvermouthea/pseuds/shinvermouthea
Summary: I wrote these as warmups to get an idea for how the characters speak to each other. It's mostly Tails in high school, unlike my subsequent stories, so it didn't quite work how I wanted it to lmao. It's written more like a script than anything else, so it's meant to be characters actually speaking to each other.





	1. Tails Goes to Homecoming

silver: *knocks on the door*  
sonic: *opens the door*  
silver: hi, mr. hedgehog, i’m here to take tails to homecoming  
sonic: i know, silver, you come over every day. and don’t call me mr. hedgehog, mr. hedgehog was my father. just call me sonic  
silver: oh, uh, right, uh, sonic  
sonic, sighing: tails! your date’s here!  
tails: coming!  
sonic: aw, you look so handsome in your suit! my baby boy’s all grown up. *sniff* you two come here, i need to take pictures  
tails: aw, dad, come on  
knuckles: better do what he says, tails, you know how he gets  
*twenty minutes of picture taking later, silver and tails depart*  
sonic: *sniff* our boy’s growing up so fast  
knuckles: such is life  
sonic: he’s gonna be going to college soon! and probably going to get a job and move after that! i don’t know if i’m ready for that…  
knuckles: i always knew you’d be an empty nester  
*at homecoming*  
silver: so uh… tails, wanna dance?  
tails: i’d rather go behind the bleachers and make out  
silver: *thinking about the time knuckles threatened to beat him up if he messed around with tails that night* uhhh maybe later haha  
tails: why are you sweating so much? are you hot?  
silver: what? sweating? who’s sweating? not me! cool as a cucumber over here haha  
tails: okay…  
silver: oh hey look over there it’s someone we both know and would love to talk to so let’s go do that!  
*later that night, at home*  
sonic: they’re late  
knuckles: they’re not  
sonic: they are!  
knuckles: it’s five minutes past curfew, they probably got caught in traffic or something  
sonic: late is late! what if something’s happened?!  
knuckles: nothing happened  
sonic: but what if it did? tails could be in a ditch somewhere-  
knuckles: you’re being ridiculous. just calm down. you know tails. he’s a resourceful little guy. ever since he was younger and he helped you defeat eggman, over and over again  
sonic: right. right. we did that. he did that. fought a mad scientist who turned people into robots. oh god why did i have him do that?! i was such a bad parent!  
knuckles: that is not remotely what i meant  
tails: i’m home!  
sonic: oh thank god, i was so worried  
tails: i was only five minutes late, dad  
knuckles: that’s what i’ve been trying to tell him  
sonic: so i’m a little overprotective these days, is that a sin?  
tails: speaking of, what’s this i hear about you threatening silver, dad?  
sonic: what? i didn’t do that  
tails: i meant the other dad, red dad  
knuckles: i’m invoking my fifth amendment right to not incriminate myself  
tails: that doesn’t apply here!  
sonic: wait, what’s going on?  
knuckles: well, while you were getting solo pictures of tails, i MAY have told silver that if he tried any funny business with our boy i’d, you know. hurt him.  
tails: that’s so inappropriate, dad! we’re old enough to decide for ourselves what we want to do with each other, you had no right to try and interfere with our relationship like that  
sonic: knuckles i have never loved you more than in this moment  
knuckles: okay, i see your point tails. if sonic’s this happy about it, i must’ve fucked up  
tails: well, i’m glad red dad’s at least somewhat sensible, unlike blue dad  
sonic: wait how did that riposte work. he threatens your boyfriend, and now you’re all mad at me?? that’s it, i’m going to bed. night tails, night knuckles, i love you both and can’t believe you two would gang up on me when i only want the best for my family  
tails, sighing: goodnight, dad. be sure to let jesus have his cross back when you’re done with it  
knuckles: night, love  
EXEUNT: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
tails: i want you to apologize to silver when you see him  
knuckles: i promise. now go to bed, sweetheart  
tails: okay. goodnight, dad  
knuckles: night, sweetpea


	2. One Stormy Night, Several Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to after Sonic 3, before Sonic CD (so in between the two actual pieces of fiction)

*sonic and knuckles, asleep in their bed*  
tails: daddy?  
sonic, waking up: what’s wrong, sweetie?  
tails: i’m really scared, can i sleep with you tonight?  
knuckles: i don’t-  
sonic: of course, sweetie, c’mere  
*tails clings close to sonic, visibly shaking*  
sonic, affectionately rubbing tails’ face: shhh, it’s okay, i’m here. daddy’s here  
knuckles, awkwardly patting tails’ head: it’s okay. you’re safe.  
*tails, eventually calming down, drifts off to sleep*  
knuckles: i didn’t realize how scared he was  
sonic: yeah, i should have told you when you moved in. the poor kid’s terrified of storms  
knuckles: i mean, most kids are, but he’s like 10, and i figured knowing what he does about science and engineering he’d be able to handle it. but that seemed different somehow…  
sonic: you know how i adopted tails after he started following me? well, the reason he was an orphan is because his parents abandoned him because they thought he was a “freak,” the bastards. they were more than happy to sign over parental rights to him when i found them. he was about two or three, then. by that time i’d been taking care of the little guy for a couple years, and i asked them if they knew why he’d be scared of storms. you know what they told me?  
knuckles: what?  
sonic: they said the night they left him alone in the forest, it was storming. the kid survived on the street by himself before i found him, and even though he doesn’t remember anything about his parents or the night they abandoned him, he’s still afraid of storms. even now he’s afraid that if he goes to sleep during a storm, he’ll wake up by himself again.   
knuckles: jesus. i was worried we were spoiling him, letting him sleep with us when it’s storming. now i get why you were so quick to let him.  
sonic: i hope, someday, by showing him all the love and affection he wants and deserves, he’ll start to be able to trust that we’ll be here after the storm ends, but until then, if he needs to sleep next to me to feel safe, i have no problem with that  
knuckles: me neither  
*the rain continues to fall, a heavy downpour full of thunder and lightning, as sonic and knuckles continue to cuddle with tails, until they, too, fall asleep*


	3. Silver Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after homecoming

tails: daddy! have i told you how much i love you lately?  
sonic: what do you want  
tails, mock shock: what? can’t i tell you how much i love and appreciate you without being accused of wanting anything?  
sonic: you’re right, i’m sorry. i love you very much, too. now what do you want?  
tails, sighing: okay, you got me. can silver stay over tonight?  
sonic: can your boyfriend stay over tonight. i don’t know whether to be mad that you thought this would work or impressed that you’re this straightforward about it  
tails: no, not like that! it’s just… you know how his parents are. they started in on him again, saying some really nasty and homophobic things. about me. about us. and, uhm… you and red dad  
sonic: oh  
tails: and, well, silver kinda ran away from home… sort of. and, well, he doesn’t really have anyplace else to stay, so i was hoping, maybe, if you and red dad were okay with it, he could… you know, stay with us for a while  
sonic: *sigh* okay, i get it. i’m not gonna let a kid live on the street that i know of. he can stay  
tails: oh thank you, daddy! *hugs sonic*  
sonic: BUT! i want us to establish some ground rules. door open when he’s in your room, just like always, and he sleeps on our pull out couch. and if you do decide to, you know, at least be safe.   
tails: DAD! that’s not what it’s about!  
sonic: i know. still, i just want you to be careful  
tails: i’ll go tell silver he can stay with us for a while. thank you so much!  
sonic: of course, sweetie  
*an hour later, knuckles comes home*  
knuckles: hey babe, how was your day?  
sonic: *sighs* weird. silver is staying with us for the forseeable future  
knuckles: tails’ boyfriend? and you agreed to this why, exactly?  
sonic: they just about kicked him out over his relationship with tails. i didn’t get the full details, but apparently tails was disparaged, as was our parenting  
knuckles: assholes  
sonic: so for the foreseeable future, be sure to make some noise when you come down the stairs in the morning, and be slow about it. you know how teens can be  
knuckles: right. he’s sixteen. he’s old enough to make the decision to be sexually active with his boyfriend. they’re both smart, and they know how to be safe. so why does it feel so weird and unsettling? i mean, they’re just kids!  
sonic: i know, but we gotta be cool about this. don’t want to have tails resent us or think we’re “stifling his sexuality,” or whatever. *sighs* they never covered this in any of the parenting books i bought  
knuckles: you bought parenting books?  
sonic: of course! you adopt a dog, you get a book on how to take care of a dog, you adopt a kid, you get books on how to take care of kids. same principle  
knuckles: please do not say it like that to tails  
sonic: yeah it was too late for that long before i met you  
knuckles: you’re an idiot  
sonic: yes, but i’m your idiot  
*knuckles and sonic kiss*


	4. No cops at Pride, only Tails and Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just goofin. just some new boot goofin

tails: this is my workshop, where i repair dad's airplane and create my own inventions  
knuckles: impressive  
tails: and this is bark, my stuffed polar bear. he protects me from monsters  
knuckles: thank you for your service, bark


	5. The Time Knuckles and Sonic went on a couples date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a crossover from the sonic gay dads au and my self insert lucario/me/digby from animal crossing relationship fic. lucario and sonic know each other from smash, so like don't think about it too much and just enjoy the interactions between two families. takes place when tails is in high school

*me, lu, digby, sonic, and knuckles are in a restaurant*

all of us: ahahahahahahaha!

sonic: this was a great idea, me and knuckles never go places anymore

knuckles: we went to the theater a month ago

sonic: see?! we go one place a month!

lucario: we go out often, but that’s because when you’re a throuple you can leave one parent behind to watch the kids and just rotate. still, i can’t think of the last thing we did as a throuple and not the whole family

digby: i think it was when we- no, that was with isabelle and the kids. how about- well, no, we stayed in that night. huh, i guess we haven’t

me: i just hope everything’s okay at home…

sonic: don’t worry, tails is super responsible! i’m sure everything is fine!

*at home*

ken: *crying*

joey: *running around, screaming*

tails: joey, please stop! and ken, are you okay? what’s wrong?

joey: you’re not my dad! *keeps running around*

ken: i miss mommy and daddies… 

tails: *picks up joey and holds him under his arm* it’ll be okay, they’ll be back before you know it

joey: *struggling to remove himself from tails’ grasp*

ken: but what if something happens while they’re gone??

tails: your mom can crash steel in her hands and fly, they’ll be fine. they’ve left before, right?

joey: *still struggling to remove himself* he gets upset when they leave all the time, he just hides it when family’s around so he doesn’t bother anyone

tails: is that true?

ken: yeah….

tails: *kneeling down to face ken while joey still tries to remove himself from tails’ grasp* you know, when i was about your age, i’d get really worried when my dads would be gone for the night, too

ken: really?

tails: yeah, i was always afraid that they wouldn’t come back. but you know what helped me?

ken: what?

tails: whenever i felt that way, i’d sing a song that my dad taught me and it felt like he was there with me. would you like to learn it?

ken: yeah!

*tails teaches ken the song, and ken begins to feel more confident*

*at the restaurant*

sonic: well, this has been a lot of fun, but we should probably be heading home soon. tails has a robotics club event tomorrow afternoon and he gets cranky if he hasn’t had a solid eight hours

me: well, we had a wonderful time. we should get together again sometime!

sonic: agreed. and hey, if you guys ever need any parenting advice, i try not to toot my own horn but i’ve read over forty books on parenting and know a little something about raising a kid. 

knuckles: he’s being serious in a funny way, just fyi. 

lucario: i think i’ll talk to chrom or robin first

sonic: *devastated*

lucario: just kidding

sonic: oh, haha, just a joke

*when we return home, we see tails on the couch with ken and joey, all asleep*

me, whispering: aww…

sonic, whispering: hey knux, think you can get their boys to bed without waking them while i get tails in the car without waking him?

knuckles, whispering back: shouldn’t it be the other way around? tails is kinda heavy

sonic, whispering: my baby will never be too heavy for me

*and so lu and knuckles take the boys to bed while sonic somehow manages to carry tails princess style to the car, where he buckled him in*

*then sonic and knuckles drive off, waving*

me: that was fun

digby: i’m surprised he could carry tails to the car, the kid’s like two inches taller than sonic and must weigh close to 180 lbs

lucario: such is the strength of a parent. though he really should have just woken tails up, since we hadn’t paid him…

me: i’m sure everything will work out fine eventually 

lucario: well, i just hope we don’t get a reputation for stiffing babysitters…

digby: what, is he going to write a bad review on babysitter yelp?

*the next day*

me: he wrote a bad review on babysitter yelp!

digby: really?!

me: no


	6. Bark the Herald Angels Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally doing a reader request, kinda. A continuation of sorts from Silver moving in and Tails' old stuffed bear.

*tails and silver are in tails’ room*

silver: *picking up a white plush bear* hey, what’s this?

tails: *grabbing it quickly* careful! that’s bark!

silver: bark?

tails: blue dad got him for me a month after i started living with him. he made me feel safe at night, when i thought there were monsters under my bed and in my closet

silver: that is the cutest fucking thing ever

tails, blushing: stoooop

silver: *hugging him* nope, sorry, you’re too cute

tails: i’m sure you had a stuffed animal like that...

silver: yeah, actually. it was a stuffed duck i named bean. he’d blow up anything that tried to hurt me

tails: okay i get it now, that is super adorable

silver: heh

sonic: *knocks on the wall* space for jesus, tails

tails: we’re not even christian!

sonic: space for einstein, then

tails: *sighs as he moves away from silver*

sonic: good. bark, i’m putting you in charge of making sure these two teens act responsibly, can you handle that? *makes a low pitched voice* yes sir, mr. dad sir *goes back to normal* oh, bark, i can always count on you to look out for tails. okay, i’m gonna go make dinner. pork chops and honey roasted carrots, look forward to it!

tails: thanks dad! 

silver: thank you, mr. hedge- i mean, mr soni- i mean, uh...

sonic: it’s okay, just call me whatever you feel comfortable with

silver: thanks, mr. hedgehog

sonic: no problem *leaves*

tails: well, i know for a fact he won’t be able to hear anything once he turns on that vent. wanna make out?

silver: i don’t want to get kicked out of a second house...

tails: he won’t kick us out, come one *moves in to kiss silver*

bark: *falls down in between silver and tails*

tails: ...okay don’t make fun of me but i’m gonna stop now

silver: oh thank god, that really freaked me out


	7. okay like but what if sonic adventure 2 happened, but it was different in ways that i will never explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow comes to visit his little brother, the first time since sonic started dating knuckles
> 
> look i don't choose when the spirit strikes or why, so don't try to read this chronologically from the last chapter
> 
> or do! i'm not the boss of you!

shadow: hey hey hey! if it isn’t my favorite brother and nephew!

sonic: oh hey, shadow, we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow! 

shadow: *hugging sonic and tails* i managed to get out of work early. so how’s things, little man?

tails: daddy got banned from the pta!

shadow: what’s this, now?

sonic: look, it’s a long story, and you haven’t met knuckles yet! hey, knuckles, shads is here!

knuckles: *coming inside* it’s nice to meet you, mr. the hedgehog *offers his hand*

shadow: *gives knuckles a bro hug* please, mr. the hedgehog is our father, call me shadow. and what’s this i hear about sonic getting banned from the pta?

knuckles: let’s just say there was someone who was not a fan of our family, and sonic handled it poorly

sonic: sonic handled it greatly, actually, it’s everyone else who’s wrong

knuckles: you slapped a woman in the face

sonic: she called us fa- *knuckles puts his hand over sonic’s mouth*

knuckles: not in front of the little one

tails: i know fuck, daddy!

knuckles, nervous: r-right, well, we still shouldn’t use it, okay tails?

tails: okay

shadow: okay i think i’ve got the long and short of it. need me to take care of her? one phone call is all it’d take

sonic: …you’re joking right?

shadow: i don’t know, am i?

knuckles: she’s tails’ friend’s mother

shadow: ouch

tails: mrs. silver’s mom called us fucks????

knuckles: tails, sweetie, why don’t you and i get some snacks for shadow, he’s had a long flight

tails: okay! *tails and knuckles leave*

shadow: seriously, are you alright?

sonic: yeah, i mean, i’m the one who got kicked out, remember? i can handle this

shadow: i don’t doubt you can. i mean, if it wasn’t for you guys, i might have done more things i regretted…

sonic: don’t beat yourself up

shadow: right, sorry. anyway, if there’s anything i can do to help, let me know. it might not mean much but i’m still a decorated war hero

sonic: well, i did stop an evil scientist bent on world domination…

shadow: you always did have to one-up me

sonic: *sighs* i just feel overwhelmed sometimes, you know? knuckles does his best, but he can be a bit distant sometimes, probably because he hasn’t really been around people that much to realize he’s doing it. and i’ve done the best i can to protect tails, but i’m worried me and knuckles being together is going to hurt him, and i don’t ever want to hurt him

shadow: hey, listen, i might know much about being gay, but i know a lot about being homophobic, and the only reason we’re able to talk to each other like this is because you never gave up on me and you never gave up on who you are, even when dad tried everything in his power to make you give up. you’re one of the strongest, kindest, and all around best person i have ever had the pleasure to know, let alone be related to, and if you do anything other than live your truth now you will regret it, and that will hurt tails more than any homophobic idiot could do. and if you ever feel overwhelmed, or like you can’t handle things, just let me know, and i’ll drop whatever i’m doing to help you. whether that means coming over for another visit or a phone call, whatever you need i’ll be there. 

sonic: thank you

shadow: don’t, it’s the least you deserve for what i failed to do

sonic: you don’t have to beat yourself up-

shadow: i do, but that’s not why i’ll help you; you’re my brother, and i love you, and i’m sorry it took so long for me to be your brother again

sonic: *crying* th-*sniff* thanks 

*sonic and shadow hug as knuckles and tails return from the kitchen, knuckles holding a plate of peanut butter crackers*

tails: hug! *runs over to sonic and shadow and hugs them*

sonic: *picks up tails, and sonic and shadow begin hugging him* heh, i love you, tails

tails: i love you, too, daddy! and i love you, uncle shadow!

shadow: i love you, too, bud

*the family hugs, and shadow motions knuckles over to join them, and they share a nice embrace*


End file.
